


The reunion

by Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo



Series: Reunion [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Male Slash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo/pseuds/Hejsan_Svejsan_Booo
Summary: This is a continuation of the Fanfiction Aloha means hello and goodbye by Mckay and Android. How it is for Remus to meet his friends after he moved to Hawaii and chanced his life.I would recommend reading the other fanfiction first so you understand the story line.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape
Series: Reunion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989220
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Remus pov:  
Life was good, there is not a single time he regrets moving away to Hawaii. He moved direkt home with Severus. It may seem rushed but wasn't their whole relationship a bit odd. But Remus would not change it for anything in the world. They molded good together, and everyday he woke up with Severus at his side and the sounds of the ocean. Severus helped him get a job at a school teaching english, he absolutely loved it. He was here in Hawaii living with his first real love, having a job that he loves. Sometimes he thinks about what might have happened if he had not dared to move here. If he stayed in his house, if he left Severus alone in Hawaii. But he doesn't think about it for too long because all he needs is to look around and see that he took that risk and that it paid off. 

School finished half an hour ago and he is in his office rating the test he had given his class. He broke out of his concentration when the phone rang. Remus looked at the id and was surprised that it was Lily calling him.  
“Hello what can I do for you.” 

“Remus it has been forever how are you.” Remus smiled at the sound of her voice. Lily had been the only one that had cared about him and what he was going through and not what Nyphamora was going through. 

“I am good, just grading some tests. How are you?” 

“I am great, thank you. So, you remember that we were speaking about visiting each other. Well I have managed to convince James and Sirius to go with me and meet you in Hawaii.” You could hear her smile as she spoke. She first said that she wanted to go to Hawaii before he had moved her, 9 months ago. He was alittlke suprised that she had gotten James and Serius on her side, nether of them had really understood the fact that he is gay.

“Yeah that would be great when are you coming?” 

“In two days, I have fixed rooms in the hotel which your lover's family owns.”  
They spoke a little after that then said their goodbyes. Remus packed his bag and then got in his car and drove home. 

When he got in he saw Severus standing there cooking in the kitchen. He came up behind him and hugged him close, kissing his neck. 

“Hey what's up with you?” Severus' soft voice sounded into the kitchen, Remus took a deep breath. Breathing Severus sent in. 

“My friends are coming to visit.” 

“Oh, that's good right. You have met all of my friends.” Remus could feel Severus relax into his embrace. 

“Yeah the thigh is Lily managed to get James and Sirius to come too. There here in two days.” 

“Take it calm, you have nothing to worry about, c'mon let's eat.” 

Remus let Severus go so that he could serve the food. He was right that he had met Severus' family, his friends, and Severus had met no one from Remus' past. It would probably not be that bad. 

After they were done with the food they sat down at the sofa watching TV. When Severus stood up and went into the bedroom to get something. Remus continued to watch the news. He was engrossed in the Tv that he did not notice that the bedroom door opened and that Severus came out. He only looked up when he heard his name getting called. He looked up and he swear you could hear his jaw drop. Severus stood there with one of his tiaras on a white corset that made a beautiful contrast with his skin, high heels, boots and some lacy paintes. 

Severus moved to him then sitting down on his lap legs spread apart. Remus put his hands on the corsent and rubbed it a bit. Remus went down and started to kiss Severus' neck. Severus put his hands holding his head as he bit him. 

“I want you to go into the bedroom strip and lay down on the bed.” Remus could feel shills down his spine, when Severus spoke like that he was at his mercy. 

Severus got off him and he stood up, whent to the bedroom sriped of al his clothes laid on the bed waiting for Severus. Severus came into the room and looked him over before ordering him to lay down on his stomach. Remus compiled and tried to hear what Severus was doing , he felt the bed shift. Then he felt hands on his ass spreading his cheeks apart. He then felt something hard press on his small opening. The object was removed and Remus heard the sound of the lube bottle opening. Then he felt that abject again pressing down at his hole but this time it was slick with the lube. The object came in and he felt himself close at the base, it was a butplugg. Remus felt it rubbing against his prostate and let out a low sound. 

“Turn around and look at me.”  
Remus complied with the order and looked at Severus and god was he hot. You could now see a bulge in the panties as his cook tried to escape from its prison. Then he felt the toy starting to vibrate inside of him, letting out a low moan at the feeling. 

“Remove my paintes now.” Severus was looking at him with a hungry look in his eyes. Remus complied watching as his prick came out red at the tip . 

“Now I want you to prep me.” Severus turned around so he got a good look at his ass. Severus always had a love for having completely waxed skin and his genitalia was no different. Remus struggled opening the lube with the feeling from the vibrations in him. But he managed and got a decent amount on his fingers. He then started to prep Severus. 

When he was done Severus turned around to face him again, and he looked even better with that sheen of sweat on him. He positioned himself over him and then slowly impaling himself on Remus prick. Both of them let out moans as he entered. Severus put his hands on Remus' shoulder and started to bounce up and down, his hair swinging as he went. 

Remus felt the pressure build up at the double sensation he was feeling right now. He was getting close to coming when Severus pulled him out. He did not say anything just dragged Remus so that Remus was over him and Severus under. Remus continud and fucking him doing deep trust in a way that he knew that Severus enjoid. It was going good and then he felt Severus hand on the plugg, he started then too fuck Remus whit it. At this Remus trust went faster and harder. He broth his hand in between them and started to jerk Severus off. When Severus came looking gorgeous and his hole taitening he felt his own orgasem come. He trusted frantically and then came into Severus. 

Breathing deeply he laid himself beside Severus who pulled out the plug. They laid there just breathing. After a while Severus stood up and removed the rest of his clothing, got a tichu and cleaned them both off. Then they went under the cover falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was here his friends were coming and meeting him for the first time after the failed wedding. Remus was standing at the airport waiting for their plane to land. Severus was at a cafe getting them some coffee. Remus could feel his nerves in his throat, these were his childhood friends. People started coming and there they were. Lily, James and Sirius. Lily saw him and ran to him and gave him a big hug. 

“Hey Remus, how are you doing?” James stood there looking uncomfortable. He clearly did not know how to act with Remus. 

“It is good, everything is good.” Remus looks at his old friends, god how they had changed over the years. 

“So, where is the man that stole your heart?” Lily was looking at him in excitement. Remus doesn't know what would have happened if Lily had not told him that he should listen to his heart. 

Right at that moment Severus came. He was wearing shorts, a t-shirt and he was holding two cups of coffee in his hands. Remus fourth he was absolutely stunning.   
Severus handed Remus one of the cups and held his hand forward. 

“Hello, nice to meet you” Lily did not care about the hand and went and gave Severus a hug. Severus looked at Remus in a panik, but all he did was chuckle.   
Lily pulled away from the hug and looked at Severus up and down. With a smile on her face. 

“Hey, this is my boyfriend James and our friend Sirius. It is really nice to meet the person that has made Remus so happy.” James gave Severus a weak wave but Sirius did not acknowledge Severus. 

Time skip 

It felt weird for Remus having his friends seeing his new life. He really loved his life that he and Severus have built. But here came his friends and they started to ask questions and he could feel their judging eyes. He just wanted to go home and go into Severus arms and never come out again. But this was his childhood friends so he would just fight through it. He did not want to lose their friendship, but now Severus is more important than them. They were now sitting at Severus private beach. Lily and James were in the water, Remus and Severus were on the beach reading, Sirius was beside them but he was as far away that he could get. 

“Hey I am getting something to drink, do you want anything?” Severus rose as he spoke. 

“Yeah, I could do with a beer. Maybe get a beer for everyone.” Severus gave him a node and placed a kiss on his cheek. Remus smiled at that, he really liked how domestic they could be at times. Severus walked away and Remus got his book up again. 

“So, you are telling me that you left Dora for that.” 

“What?” 

“You left a perfect young woman for a guy with a big nose.” 

“Yes, I did not love Dora the way she or the rest of you wanted and I came to my senses and met a man that I can see myself spending the rest of my days with.” Remus may have left when the play went but he is so happy that he came to his senses and came back to Hawaii. 

“You can see yourself spending the rest of your days with that.” Sirius' tone was aggressive and hard. Remus did not like that at all. Everyone knew that he had pleasing issues, he liked to please everyone. That was what had gotten him in the whole mess with Dora. He would not make that mistake again. 

“Why did you even come here, if you want to dislike Severus so much?” 

“I want you to come to your senses, I think that if you make a big gesture Dora might forgive you for leaving her at the altar.” 

“I don't want to get together with Dora again. All I want is to live here with Severus.” Remus stood up and went into the hose, almost walking right into Severus. Severus took one look at him and then put down the beer and opened his arms. Remus went straight into the arms of his lover. 

Lily POV 

Lily kept an eye on the boys at the beach, she knew that Sirius was up to something and was waiting for a chance to put a plan into action. She saw that Severus stood up and gave Remus a kiss on his cheek before he left. They truly were an adorable couple, she could see what Remus saw in Severus. She then saw that Sirius started to talk , Remus looking upset and in the end him leaving. What he had done now, she knew that Sirius had a problem with Remus dating Severus. But she had hoped that if he saw how happy Remus was he would get his shit together. Lily told James that they should go back to the beach. 

“What did you do now?” 

“Oh, I did nothing, only spoke some truths.” 

“Why could you not just be quiet this time?” Now James was at the beach, she was happy that James finally has gotten over the shock of Remus leaving Dora at the chapel. 

“He was the one that left a woman that is much younger than him might I add, for a guy that is older and has a crooked nose.” 

“Do you really not care about his happiness.” 

“He was happy with Dora.” She tried to reason with him but now she had had enough. Lily turned around and went into the house. She carefully opened the door and looked inside. They were not in the kitchen so she went into the living room and there they were sitting on the sofa, Remus laing on Severus asleep and Severus playing with his hair. It was a soft dometic look that she did not understand how Sirus could not see that. 

“Hey did not mean to interrupt. You know that Sirius is an idiot.” Lily spoke in a soft voice so that she did not wake up Remus. 

“Oh, trust me I know that the problem is that Remus cares what he thinks.” Lily let out a small laugh at the anser. 

“You know what, I like you. Not many people are as direkt as you are.” 

“You must be weird, most people find that I am direkt annoying.” Severus let a small smile grace his lips as he spoke. 

“Well aren't we all a little weird?” 

Time skip

They went back into the hotel after a long day. Lily had actually started to really like Severus, he was honest sometimes too honest but he did not lie and he was kind. She could really see how Severus and Remus would be such a good couple. Remus is kind and wants to please people to a fault and Severus who is honest and does not really care what others think about him. They really were a great duo. Sirius did not like Severus one bit and Lily could not see why, it was only because he wanted a say in who Remus was dating and he did not get that. 

“Hey, what do you feel Lily ? You were the one that convinced Remus to go back here. Are you happy with the result?” 

“I actually think that they are a perfect duo and I like Severus quite a lot. And how could you not like him with how happy he makes Remus.” 

“Yeah Remus really is happy now. It was so long ago I saw him this happy.” James pulled his arms around Lily's waist and kissed her neck. They went into the bed and sleeped. 

Severus POV

Severus was getting ready for bed when he felt arms around his waist and Remus kissing his neck. Severus leaned into his lover's embrace and hummed a bit. 

“You were really great, you really won over Lily which means that you got James as well.”

“Yeah Lily was nice it seemed that she liked my honesty.” They laid down into the bed just holding each other. Severus had actually really liked Lily; she was no nonsense and seemed like a good person. 

Time skip

Severus woke up to the sound of Remus in the kitchen. He stretched out his libs and then went to Remus. It was the last day of Remus' friend's visit. Severus still only really liked Lily but he got on well with James. That really made Remus happy so it was worth the effort. Today they would drive them to the airport then their day was free. They ate their breakfast and then got ready to drive and pick them up. Severus may not like them but he was happy that now he would get some alone time with Remus. 

They jumped into the car and Severus drove them to the hotell. There they picked up Lily, James and Sirius then made their way to the airport. The drive was calm and Severus listened to the sound of Remus small talking. To think that he had been so depressed when Remus had left and now he was so happy with him here. 

Remus POV 

As he spoke with the rest of them he could not help but feel so happy. Remus now knew that he made the right choice coming back to Severus. Now Remus could not see a life without him. He may miss his friends sometimes but god was it worth it for being whit Severus. 

When they got to the airport Severus went back to take out the bags. Then Sirius approached him. It had really hurt that Sirius had not been happy for him. Sirius was one of his oldest friends and to risk losing that had been hard. 

“I know that I have been an ass, and I just want to say that I don't understand and I don't really approve but I am willing to give Severus a chance for you.” Remus could feel his tears in his throat. He pulled Sirius into his arms giving him a bear hug. 

“That is all I ask from you.” Remus said into the hug. Maybe it was not all lost, maybe he could have both Sirius and Severus. He really hoped that it could be true. They hugged each goodbye and then Severus and Remus waived them of. Severus' arm was Over his shoulder and Remus felt like he could conquer the world. When his friends were out of sight Remus pulled Severus into a kiss. Maybe everything would be alright. It certainly felt so right now.


End file.
